smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue on the Run (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next day, Johan sought out to catch the rogue that kidnapped Princess Savina. He met Peewit and Julia and by their usual scouting place and explained his plan. "We'll just be the ones that cause the problem!" Johan told them, "We can probably knock over a trash can or something, then she'll come quick and we'll tackle her to the ground! That's plan A!" "But, we're trying to help the forest," Julia explained to him, "Not harm it." "We're just going to do a little littering," Johan replied, "We can even explain it to the person we're doing it to!" It took a while to persuade Julia and Peewit, but they soon succumbed. They decided Pussywillow Hollow would be the perfect place to "wreck havoc". They immediately went to plan by knocking over any trash can they could find. Peewit explained it was all to attract the rogue so that they could get the jump on her. No pun intended. When the mysterious rogue finally arrived, they tried catching her, but there was no such luck. She managed to avoid every tackle from the three and picked up every trash pile in the hollow. When she got away, Johan was even more angry with her than he already was. "HOW IS IT HUMALY POSSIBLE?!" He bellowed, "SHE AVOIDED EVERY ATTACK!" "Johan, even though I'm the crazy one," Peewit began to say, "You honestly need to calm down!" "I can't!" Johan replied, "Not when my Savina is in danger! I need to think of another plan to save her!" he thought for a moment, "I got it! But, I'm gonna need a wig!" By the time they were done with their plan, Johan, dressed in blonde wig and pink dress, commanded Peewit to set off the signal flare, as a sign for help. Once he did, Johan immediately called in his best female voice, "Oh, help! Help me! I'm just a maiden in need of getting back to the forest! And this wizard is attacking me!" Once he called that, he expected Peewit and Julia in costume, but it was more convincing when they came out. "Wow! Your costume looks just like Gargamel, you guys!" Johan commented. "That's because I ''am ''Gargamel!" He said. "Ha! Good one!" Johan laughed, until he saw the actual Julia and Peewit in their costume, "Uh, nice Gargamel." "I heard you were the ones helping the Smurfs!" Gargamel raised his wand, "Now, I must end you! Hahahahaha!" But, before he could do that, someone jumped in front of him. The figure fought Gargamel, until he surrendered in fear. It was the mysterious figure, and when she stepped in the right spot, a cage fell onto her. They finally caught her. "I can't believe you saved us!" Peewit thanked her. "But, she still kidnapped the princess!" Johan looked the rogue right in the eye, "What did you do to her?!" The rouge hesitated, then loosened. She began to lift her hand to her hood and lift it off her head. When her hood was finally off, the three gasped in shock. "Princess Savina?!" Johan cried. Previous Next Category:Rogue on the Run chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story